Naruto's Fatal Frame I
by Amoridere
Summary: Naruto's version of Fatal Frame, except minus the mansion and The Rope maiden


Naruto's fatal frame I:

The mirror of the unknown is one I cannot forget. I was warned many times not peer into the mirror or I'll be sorry and this is how it began. Once, sometime ago, we were playing in the attic where the forbidden mirror was. Without regard of my parent's warning, we played carelessly about, little did I know that this could (and would) cost me dearly. We played our foolish games. Then we played a game that isn't to be played, this game is called 'Forget my parents and do as we please!' This game was not to be played, however, we didn't care. I looked into the forbidden mirror that seemed to be harmless but I didn't think that wasn't the case. After peering at my reflections through the mirror, we laughed but then it all went wrong. I screamed when I saw Tokuijin's reflection in the mirror. I found this to be very frightening because Tokui never looked in mirrors before and that couldn't've been her because she wasn't even in the attic with us. All went black. I woke up in the hospital, dazed with my parents there. I wasn't sure of how I even got there. All I knew that everything went black an hour and 30 minutes ago (this is uncertain). I couldn't've of thought of it but things were going to take a turn for the worse. My parents (still unaware of what I did), were not pleased but they gave me mercy. The last time they gave me mercy was the time I ran off after making everyone swim in 7UP (a carbonated soft drink) by filling the whole public pool up with it and they gave me a warning of not do things like this or I won't be so lucky. I went against their wishes and did it anyway. That happened because we were playing a game. "Does Tokuijin have a reflection?" I asked. My parents thought I've gone insane. In the milkiest voice, my father answers , "I guess she does but I haven't seen it before concerning the fact that I've never seen her not once peer into a mirror before."

"When was that? 1,000 years ago?"

"Naruto, I can't tell something I have not any clue about."

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"Tell me something you do know."

"I know that you guys were acting like a bunch of kamikazes with your playing (In other words: Being buckwild)."

"Were you like that?'

"Not entirely but I was a clumbso at times, considering the fact that I lived up to one of my middle names by running into buildings, cars, poles, and stuff."

"How?"

"I was usually focused on something else due to my very short attention span and being very sleepy, which did not mix very well with running but I learned."

Well, at least he told me things he knew and not much he didn't know. The next day, we went home. I kept quiet about me peering in the mirror. Although, I didn't think much of it but when I saw Tokui. I was steamed to know that she is without her long, black veil. She'd usually wouldn't remove it to expose the fact of that she is of the living dead and that she bears the scars of the 'Black dahlia torture' (Glasgow smile) that she had stitched back together with barbed (or regular) wire and still remained to bleed that putrid smelling decomposed blood of hers. Her scars can't heal, She's dead anyway and perhaps can't feel pain. "What's the idea of scaring us in the attic with your terrible reflection? I know you're not the best in looks (in other words: she's ugly) but stop peering at your reflection in that mirror!" I screeched at Tokui's face. "I never looked into a mirror before and now that you said I was scaring you with my so called 'reflection'! I'll show you!" snapped Tokui. I was so frightened that I peed all the way through my shorts and on to lawn and killed it. Tokui disappeared. I never wanted to speak to her anymore after today. The mirror continued flash in my mind. I knew things got worse. I fell down the stairs so suddenly, which I found to be odd considering the fact that this never happened before, except when I lost my footing one night but this was differerent beyond belief because it felt like someone had took my ankles and pulled them. I lied still at the bottom of the stairs, to make sure my parents were not awakened by noise of me falling down the stairs. I waited, nothin'. I was glad that they weren't awake because they would've told me that that I was being silly. I walked up the stairs to the attic door. I unlocked the door and I closed it behind me and walked up the stairs. Peered over into the forbidden mirror and I saw an eerie reflection of myself in the mirror. To my horror, it was none like no other. My ghostly reflection began to step out of the mirror and onto the floor. It ran down the attic stairs, I ran after it. I continued to run after it but it was out of my reach and descended into the nighttime sky. I was crestfallen to find that I couldn't catch it in time. I started back home but I got lost. The ANBU black ops brought me home. I went back to bed but I was plagued with horrible nightmares. I couldn't sleep on the account of the nightmares. My parents grew concerned. I started to feel worse. Things got worse, I caught Typhus. My parents were distraught and they had not known a cure. This illness is potentially fatal and highly contagious. I was under quarantine and I was bedridden. I felt the life drain out of me. The ailment past and I was well again. I fell from a tree and broke my left leg. The bone was repaired but badly, I started walking with a permanent limp. I couldn't do things my friends could or do things with them, I'd be a burden on them. Missions and training became even harder than before, lunch during that time was harder than it was. I had to wait for handouts or go without. School was no easier. I went without lunch at school. Every time there was a mission, I'd stay home with Mother. It was for the best. I grew lonely when she ran errands. My father was busier than she was. I had not anyone to talk to, when no one was there at home. My grandmother (maternal) was working constantly to see if I could have surgery to repair or correct my medically messed-up leg so she wasn't available to talk to. My friends weren't around. I wanted to make things right. With Tokui's help, I went upstairs to the attic, where the mirror was. "Is this the mirror, Uzumaki-kun?" asked Tokui.

I answered, "Yes."

"Explain. What kind of mirror is it."

"The mirror you are not to look into."

"Oh really? Why are you not to look into it?"

"It's a forbidden mirror that my parents warned me about and I disobeyed their warning and did it anyway."

"I see something in this mirror."

" What do you see?

"I see what's happening now and the events from before the event we're in. No wonder you are not to peer into it, this is the mirror of misfortune and you've been cursed by peering at your reflection through it."

"Mirror of misfortune?"

"Yes, mirror of misfortune and its curse to those who gaze into it. You, on the other hand, had the worst of all. The curse has left thee lame and miserable and that is all I can say on your behalf."

"How can you reverse the curse?"

"You have to catch your mirror image that came to life through this mirror."

"How will that help?"

"You have to return it to the mirror and fully regain your life.''

"What do you mean and how do I do that?"

"Your life is being controlled by the curse of this mirror. The mirror image must be caught using the sacred urn of Fuujin and the sacred mirror of Shikgami."

"How did this mirror even get cursed and how or when do I catch my mirror image?''

"You catch it the same when it appeared, at night, at11:00. A vain sorceress once owned the mirror and she was said to've been as beautiful as a scenic outlook but prettier. She was once caught having been an unfaithful wife and had her mouth slashed from ear to ear as punishment. She went to see if she was still pretty and looked in to this mirror, to her disappointment, her life was ruined and so was her face so she cursed the mirror and who dared to look into it before committing suicide and her spirit remains trapped in this mirror. You should've heed that warning."

"I would catch it but I can't run after it or descend into heavens above."

"I could help you with this but….. you must fetch the sacred urn of Fuujin and the sacred mirror of Shikigami and that, Uzumaki-kun, will be very difficult for you that is, since you're walking with a limp that needeth to be corrected so you'll require assistance from someone other than me."

This was going to be bad. I've been lame since the tree accident and that's been setting me back for weeks and I'm being a burden to everyone else that's been around me long enough to know that I've been suffering from this handicap so how am I supposed go wherever these sacred items are on foot when all I do is limp everywhere and make my suffering everyone's suffering. I can barely stand up straight due to my left leg being surgically messed-up when they tried to repair the shattered ankle and leg bone, along with the knee joint but had no experience in bone or joint surgery, whatsoever. I can't just give up and let this curse continue to destroy my life and later kills me. I'm trying but it seems like I'm dying from the mirror's wrath that's killing me slowly. I'm lame, lonely, and completely fed-up with this curse. I could die trying to end it but it won't be the same in the spirit world. My fate will remain undecided if I can't reverse this curse. I couldn't breath when Tokui spoke those very words, my throat was tight. I was choking out of worry. The feeling was agonizing . Somehow, I started to breath again but I don't know how. "Is there any other options that doesn't involve and/or easier than this?'' I asked

"There is one more. You could cast the mirror in the Hellish abyss along with your mirror image but I must warn you, no matter what you do, dare not and you must not look into the abyss or you'll suffer even more than you did."

"Where's that? And why must you not look into it?"

"In barren parts of the forest, 3 miles away from the beach where the black mountains are. You mustn't look into the abyss, it shouldn't be seen by the eyes of mortals."

"Why is that?"

"The Hellish abyss is a very evil place that the surrounding area reeks of blood and human flesh that burns of fire and where spirits moan and hellhounds howl and feels like the depths of Hell. The sky is black as soot and as red as blood mixed in. The trees are dead, dry, and burnt black. The ground burns like fire amongst our feet that touch it and dead bodies whose limbs twist and turn into spirals. Those who look into the abyss are said to suffer even longer or they lose their sight as they are cursed."

"About my mirror image?"

"It's probably found it's way there. Back to Hell from whence it came if you haven't seen it again."

"My mirror image was frightening."

"It looks like you but from Hell. I can tell it's because its pale white with a scar going up from one corner of the mouth to eye that shed blood tears."

Later that night, we went to the Hellish abyss to destroy the cursed mirror and free the tortured spirit within. As I prepare to cast the mirror into the abyss, once again I had not heed the warning of what I wasn't supposed to do and this had disaster written all over it. I looked into the abyss while casting the mirror in and loads of crimson butterflies fluttered into the blackened sky. Tokui was wailing : "You fool! You were not to look into thee abyss after I warned thee of why you shouldn't! Now you'll be cursed for an eternity! You must be a lost cause or anything of that nature! You seem like you never pay any attention to warnings or anything at all! You can't do anything right when someone tells you! Idiot!". She wailed that repeatedly but her wails seem to be quieting. All went black. I awaken to being in bed with to seeing Tokui beside my bedside. "Is it over?" I faintly asked.

"No, you looked into the abyss when you shouldn't've done so in the first place. At least you hadn't lost your sight after looking into the abyss." she answered.

"It ain't over then, huh?"

"No, Uzumaki-kun. It's not over."

"Okay then, so be it."

To be continued….

**Uzumaki's curse **


End file.
